1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the decomposition of organic materials such as yard waste, waste paper and the like.
For many years, it has been common practice for gardeners to make compost from leaves, grass clippings, food waste and the like. The material is generally placed in a pile or in a compost bin which is then periodically agitated and over a period of time the inorganic material will naturally decompose becoming converted into a nutrient rich humus. The resulting humus material is extremely beneficial to gardeners as the material can be mixed with soil or spread over the existing soil to provide a protective plant covering, reducing evaporation and protecting plants from heat and cold and also enhances the existing soil. The compost covering also promotes germination of seeds and plants. Composting is attractive to gardeners for these benefits and further because composting reduces the volume of household waste that is deposited into landfills.
Composting basically is a controlled biological decomposition of organic material under aerobic conditions. The process relies on naturally occurring microorganisms, mainly bacteria and fungi, to break down organic compounds into simpler substances.
2. Description of Related Art
Several methods of composting are used today, either on a small scale basis by individuals or in larger operations where commercial operators and municipalities conduct waste management facilities. One common method of composting is termed the "windrow" method in which compostable material is simply placed in windrows. The windrows are periodically turned to increase the exposure to oxygen. In addition, the windrows may be watered periodically to maintain a predetermined moisture content for proper decomposition conditions. This method is more widely practiced in Europe.
Various modified forms of the windrowing method may also be found. In some applications, the compostable material is simply placed in piles and covered. The material may be wetted and bacteria added. Aeration is accomplished by introducing oxygen to the compost piles through a distribution system.
As an alternative to the windrow or static aeration methods of composting, in-vessel composting is also known. In-vessel composting devices offer some advantages including better process control, higher rate decomposition and better odor control. Odor control is a major concern of composting systems. Various in-vessel composting and other type units and other systems can be found in the prior art patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,629 shows a device for mulching vegetable plants in which organic refuse material such as garbage, manure, dried leaves, grass clippings and other materials are placed in a water suspension to cause mechanical disintegration. The free-flowing pulp mixture is then sprayed to provide an insulating protective area covering the soil surrounding the plant and to retain moisture therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,824 discloses a soil conditioning pellet which consists essentially of a carrier of re-pulped and compressed waste paper fiber along with a mixture of soil fertilizing ingredients absorbed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,769 discloses a composting unit comprising a container mounted in an elevated position for rotation about a substantially horizontal axis. A door is provided in the container through which the material to be composted can be loaded into the container. The drum or container is manually rotated periodically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,140 discloses a method of making mulch in which finely divided fibers of paper are coated with a mixture of a solvent or carrier such as water, a wetting agent and a dye. The finely divided fibers of paper are contacted with the mixture by tumbling in a drum.
While the above-described apparatus and methods for composting and for the utilization and decomposition of waste paper are known, such apparatus and methods have not gained large acceptance by the individual homeowner for various reasons. The prior systems generally require substantial attention, as for example, the homeowner must periodically turn the material manually in a drum. The devices found in the prior art also often emit objectionable odors and attract flies and other insects.